La Pupille de l'Œil
by CrazyLittlePenguin
Summary: Une fillette. Un Œil. Une rencontre. Quand l'altruisme le plus naïf se heurte à une vengeance millénaire.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux est loin de m'appartenir, et quand bien même, je suis trop jeune de plus de cinquante ans pour pouvoir prétendre à sa possession _(Dommage...)_**

C'est ma première fanfic, en général, et je la trouve un peu douteuse (et pour que ça me paraisse bizarre, il en faut beaucoup!) mais je vous laisse en juger par vous-même, êtant donné qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de pire avis que le mien.

Niveau posts, le prologue est extrêmement court, mais il faut s'attendre à quelque chose d'assez consistant pour la suite, niveau longueur, ainsi qu'à des publications à la merci de mon inspiration (Autrement dit : Irrégulières et totalement imprévisibles)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Seule. Enfin seule.

Irrémédiablement, et définitivement seule.

L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus rassurante autour de moi, apaisante, me coupant de la réalité comme un mur infini. Les volets fermés ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, les environs ne produisaient aucun bruit. Je savais la lune, dehors, voilée de son plus beau nuage de deuil, prête à assister au dernier rendez-vous que je lui avais fixé. Ma plus fidèle amie, peut-être mon seul regret.

Je ne laissais pas grand chose derrière moi. Aucun ami. Aucun amour. Aucune famille. A vrai dire, je n'en connaissais la définition qu'à travers les dessins animés moralisateurs pour enfant. Mais vu les douleurs que ça semblait engendrer, je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de côtoyer cet univers-ci.

En trente-quatre ans, ça ne m'a jamais manqué une seule seconde.

Et en cinq secondes, j'abandonnerai cette vie qui m'avait été donnée avec soulagement.

Le coup de feu parti, je sentis mon corps s'affaisser lourdement sur le sol.

Libre. Enfin libre.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux est loin de m'appartenir, et quand bien même, je suis trop jeune de plus de cinquante ans pour pouvoir prétendre à sa possession _(Pour une fois que j'aurais été contente d'avoir des rides...)_**

* * *

Je hurlai.

Mes poumons étaient en feu. Je suffoquais. Mon nez brûlait au contact de l'air et mes yeux larmoyaient. De grandes claques m'étaient données dans le dos, mais cela suffisait à peine à soulager la douleur. Je sentais chaque goulée d'air traverser mon corps comme une vague de lave ardente. J'avais beau ouvrir les yeux, tout m'apparaissait flou. C'était comme nager dans de l'eau bouillante et se noyer sans même pouvoir espérer s'en sortir.

La sensation de brûlure s'amenuisait avec le temps, et des voix me parvinrent à travers mes hurlements. Rauques, chuchotées et apeurées, je ne compris rien de ce qu'elles racontaient. Sauf que les hurlements que je poussais étaient étrangement semblables à des vagissements. Et moi qui pensais que le paradis était agréable, jonché de gens heureux courant après des buts heureux, menant une éternité heureuse... Il fallait croire que je m'étais trompée, ce qui n'était pas non plus si improbable...

Des vagissements ?

Je tentai de parler, mais une bouillie épaisse sortit de ma bouche à la place d'un appel à l'aide. Mes lèvres étaient si lourdes et amorphes que les bouger étaient impossibles. Je levai péniblement un bras, tentant d'examiner la main au bout...  
Qui ne fit que vérifier mes soupçons.

Une menotte rose, boudinée et grasse me faisait face, agitant ses cinq minuscules doigts comme pour attraper quelque chose, comme mue par une vie propre. Une voix de bébé, une main de bébé... Une vue de bébé...

Je m'étais réincarnée.

Réincarnée.

Tous ces indices ne pouvaient mener qu'à cela. J'étais certaine d'être morte, et c'était trop douloureux, trop réaliste, pour être postmortem. Car quand on meurt, il ne réside de nous qu'une carcasse et l'éventualité d'un aller simple au paradis. Mais seulement pour l'esprit, et non-pas pour ce corps si imparfait, impure, qui lui donnait vie. Or, sans cerveau physique, pas de conscience de soi psychique. Donc pas d'esprit. Théorie absurde. Donc pas de rêve, pas de sensation de vie. Du néant. Absurde.

Réincarnation.

Il m'était refait cadeau d'une chose que j'avais tenté d'abandonner à plusieurs reprises, sans jamais avoir eu de réel succès, et quand vint ledit succès, tous mes efforts étaient réduits à néant. La vie, cette traîtresse, m'ôtait le seul présent que je n'eusse jamais désiré : Son absence. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je m'embarrasser à nouveau d'une existence sans intérêt et pénible pour tous ? Un schéma répétitif d'actions incohérentes s'imbriquant les unes dans les autres pour le plus grand malheur de l'entourage, souvent contraint à subir les dommages collatéraux. Dommages souvent destructeurs quand j'en étais l'auteure. Il était hors de question que je subisse des reproches alors que je n'avais aucunement mis de ma volonté pour les avoir. Marre de feindre culpabilité et remords.

Je me tus lorsque je me rendis compte qu'on me portait. Évidemment, si l'on me tapait dans le dos alors que je n'étais pas face contre terre, c'était bien car on me soulevait. Les voix devinrent du coup complètement audibles. Mais je ne les compris pas pour autant. Elles ne ressemblaient à aucune des langues auxquelles j'avais été familiarisée. Ni français, ni anglais, allemand, chinois, espagnol ou encore tout autre dialecte africain. Et elle aurait même fait dégringoler l'italien de son statut de langue chantante par le chatoiement de ses sonorités. Mélodieuse et agréable à l'oreille, elle me berçait lentement, et je ne parvenais plus à distinguer mes pensés quand le premier sommeil de ma nouvelle vie s'empara de moi.

Lorsque je me réveillai, de la lumière inondait ma vue trouble et je dus tourner la tête pour me cacher du Soleil. Un agréable roulis me berçait, et il me fallut près de dix minutes pour m'apercevoir que j'étais ceinte de bras puissants et qu'on me portait. Je voulus lever la tête, grossière erreur. Je rencontrai un géant. En me redressant, je tentais de m'aider de mes bras, mais ces-derniers étaient bloqués et mes abdominaux ne répondaient pas. Levant une main malgré tout, après de multiples contorsions, je n'entraperçus qu'une grosse masse rose à travers mes paupières mi-closes. J'avais toujours autant horreur de la lumière. Et j'étais incapable de lui échapper pour l'instant.

Je hélai mon transporteur particulier, mais n'obtins en réponse qu'un son gazouillant de jeune bambin. Déterminée à réitérer mon appel de détresse, je m'acharnai à prononcer des mots compréhensibles, mais mes lèvres refusaient de bouger, flasques et amorphes. A nouveau ces voix, les mêmes, qui se parlèrent entre elles, sans même baisser le ton cette fois.

A nouveau ces accents toniques subtilement placés et ces syllabes douces. Nous passâmes beaucoup de temps ainsi, moi à les écouter parler et eux à avancer dans ce qui me semblait être, à l'odeur, l'orée d'un bois. Des craquements de brindilles séchées me parvinrent plus tard, pour confirmer mes dires. On se déplaçait assez bruyamment, troublant le calme presque surréaliste de la forêt. Des heures et des heures passèrent sans que rien ne vînt interrompre le trajet, tandis que l'on s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la masse verte et opaque.

J'émergeai de ma torpeur lorsque la cadence des pas de mon transporteur ralentit, en même temps qu'apparaissaient d'autres voix. Mais autant celles que j'avais entendues jusqu'ici étaient rauques et totalement humaines, autant les nouveaux arrivants jouaient de leurs cordes vocales comme d'un carillon angélique. Une femme et un homme, que je ne pouvais deviner que par mes oreilles. Notre petite troupe s'arrêta, laissant place à un échange où mon porteur fit un monologue long et incompréhensible pour mes oreilles toutes neuves. Pour changer. Cinq minutes, peut-être dix, ne suffirent presque pas à contenir son discours. Je pensais même m'être endormie à maintes reprises.

Puis je changeai de bras.

Doucement, les mains que je sentis calleuses à-travers le drap qui m'emmaillotait firent place à deux bras à la peau lisse et régulière. Un souffle chaud inonda mon visage tandis qu'on me soulevait et me chuchotait des paroles magnifiques, musicalement parlant. On me fit un baiser léger sur le front, et je pus distinguer une gerbe de cheveux acajou quand on me rabaissa. Maintenue à nouveau contre le buste de mon nouveau transporteur, on se remis à avancer, laissant, de ce que je pouvais comprendre à la situation, les autres derrière nous. On n'était donc plus que trois, et les deux adultes m'accompagnant avaient tous deux les cheveux aussi longs l'un que l'autre, je ne pouvais même pas distinguer leur sexe respectif.

J'avais renoncé depuis longtemps à tenter de comprendre la situation. Dès que la réincarnation fut avérée à mes yeux, trop réelle pour être un quelconque songe, la seule envie que j'eus fut de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Je n'étais finalement qu'une spectatrice plus ou moins impliquée dans une énorme mascarade. L'énorme mascarade de ma nouvelle vie. J'avais comme la vague impression d'avoir été abandonnée par mes parents biologiques, mais cela ne m'affectait pas énormément. Après tout, n'en avais-je jamais eu ? C'était comme une boucle infinie, amenée à se répéter sans fin, sans vraiment avoir de suite logique, mais itérative au point d'en trouver un sens dans sa répétition. Le fait qu'elle se répétait la rendait donc logique. Logique. Mais chaque maillon était véreux et délié du reste. Et comme ses composants étaient pourris, la chaîne rompait inévitablement.

Je l'avais d'ailleurs cassée peu de temps auparavant.

On avançait plus vite, le vent passant sur ma tête agitait les quelques cheveux qui devaient s'y trouver. Mais cette fois, nulle parole, nul son ne vînt troubler le calme qui s'était instauré depuis ce second départ. Aériens, les pas de mon porteur ne faisaient pas d'à-coups dérangeant, et arrivèrent à me bercer de leur cadence rapide et souple. M'endormis-je aussi à ce moment-ci ? Peut-être bien, mais je sentis surtout poindre une sensation de faim insatiable dans la quiétude de mon corps de bambin. Dérangée, je finis par relever les paupières de mes yeux mi-clos, et fixer au-dessus de moi la masse d'albâtre aux cheveux brun-roux. Je ne cherchais même plus à parler, inutile, étant donné que j'étais incapable de formuler décemment un mot, mais aussi que même si je parvenais à un tel exploit, ils n'en comprendraient rien.

Gazouillant comme un véritable bébé, je ne finis finalement pas à me faire comprendre. Il fallut que je pousse quelques cris pour qu'enfin mes chers compagnons daignent s'interrompre afin de penser un peu à ma personne, qui, à l'heure actuelle, mourait de faim. Désemparés sans aucun doute, mes deux accompagnateurs tergiversèrent près de cinq minutes, avant de vérifier si mes langes étaient propres (ce qui fut le comble de l'horreur pour ma part) et de se replier sur la seule autre cause de mes pleurs, que je continuais allègrement.

On m'approcha de ce qui devait être un arbre, car peu après une écorce sembla être arrachée et présentée à moi. Interloquée, je bus donc la sève qui en découlait, amère au premier abord puis incroyablement sucrée. Ce qui ravit mes papilles de bambin. Et combla mon estomac en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Et c'est ainsi qu'on continua le voyage, entrecoupé par mes besoins biologiques, dans le calme le plus total et reposant.

C'était long et agréable. J'avouerais avoir dormi sur une partie du trajet cependant. Le temps ne se hâtait pas le moins du monde, et Dieu que le temps pouvait passer lentement pour un enfant. Heureusement que personne ne se souvenait de cette étape-ci de la vie. Ne rien faire à part crier et dormir n'était pas forcément très épanouissant, et je me surpris à attendre avec impatience les années à venir. Sauf que je n'allais finalement pas les connaître, étant donné que j'avais la ferme intention de mettre fin à mes jours dès que l'occasion se présenterait à moi.

Une soudaine envie s'empara de moi, et j'eus tout à coup un besoin irrépressible de courir aux toilettes les plus proches. Or, premièrement, le fait de marcher même n'était absolument pas envisageable, mais surtout, en plus d'être en plein bois avec deux personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, comment pouvais-je être sûre que les toilettes existaient ici ? On voyageait encore à pieds dans des conditions misérables, en l'occurrence un drap miteux qui me démangeait, sans le bruit caractéristique de l'asphalte sous les chaussures, donc sur de petits sentiers de terre battue. Pas de progrès, pas de toilettes. Mais ce raisonnement pseudo-logique ne convenait pas à ma vessie.

Et je pris beaucoup sur mon honneur pour me conformer à n'importe quel bambin. Je me fis dessus. C'était vraiment horripilant, le drap me collait au corps et l'odeur commençait à remonter à mes narines. La personne qui me portait réagit au quart de tour, avant même que je ne puisse pousser un cri, et me débarrassa de l'étoffe souillée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais je compris alors qu'il y aurait un problème de logistique majeur : Point de drap de rechange. Je fus ballottée entre les deux comparses pour atterrir dans les bras de l'autre. Au final, je finis ce trajet blottie contre un torse définitivement masculin, embaumant l'air d'une odeur enivrante, loin de la sueur rance que je m'apprêtais à endurer, au vu du temps écoulé depuis notre départ. Je n'avais jamais su détailler un quelconque parfum, aussi simple soit-il. Mais ici, j'étais sûre que je ne l'oublierai pas.

On ne pouvait faire plus confortable comme moyen de transport.

J'étais entre sa chemise et sa peau, la tête juste au-dessous de son menton, et le fin tissu me protégeait étonnamment bien de la fraîcheur extérieure. Sa chaleur y contribuait pour une grande partie aussi. Mais ça commençait à faire un bon moment qu'on cavalait entre les arbres. Il me fallait prendre mon mal en patience, même si mes yeux s'affûtaient assez notablement. Tenter de distinguer les traits de mes compagnons occupa donc mon temps. Déjà, je vis que mon transporteur arborait de longs cheveux blonds (Bien que je n'eus aucun mérite à les distinguer, certains ne baladaient gaiement sur ma propre figure) et que son acolyte présentait plutôt une couleur brune, presque acajou, aux reflets flamboyants que je venais de remarquer, et ce grâce au Soleil.

Ce n'étaient pas les moments les plus distrayants de ma vie, il faut l'admettre.

On s'arrêta enfin. Ayant perdu la notion du temps et la tête mal positionnée pour entrevoir le ciel, en plus de l'omniprésence de la verdure tout autour, le jour et la nuit n'avaient guerre d'incidence sur cette même notion du temps. Et je doutais de l'existence des montres par ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes yeux mal coordonnés louchant toutes les cinq secondes m'apprirent qu'on était à présent dans une sorte de ville, mais je ne pus m'attarder dessus car déjà on m'amenait à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, simple et épuré, de ce que je pus en distinguer. Et infiniment long.

Arrivés à ce qui me sembla être le bout de la pièce, je me trouvai devant un trône digne d'un film moyenâgeux, sobre et simple, évitant le faste de l'époque de la Renaissance. Une personne s'approcha de notre compagnie, et s'en suivit tout un dialogue auquel mon pauvre esprit embrumé n'était pas invité, et duquel il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Autant subir les événements jusqu'au bout, je n'étais tout simplement pas conviée à ma propre vie dans mon état actuel, alors pour ce qui est de la prendre en main... Autant déjà comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qui allait sûrement prendre du temps.

Encore et toujours cette langue enchantée. Le nouveau protagoniste était décidément un homme, comme les deux qui m'avaient accompagnée maintenant que je prêtais attention à la tonalité de la voix de l'acolyte de mon porteur. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles j'essayais d'imaginer les émotions que véhiculaient ces différentes voix. Étonnement, perplexité et une dose de scepticisme mal contenu furent mes conclusions lorsque je changeai de bras. Pour la première fois, je pus distinguer le visage assez nettement de quelqu'un, ma vue s'étant suffisamment développée pour que je puisse percevoir des traits proches de mes yeux.

Ce fut comme voir un ange tombé du ciel.

Des traits ciselés comme ces antiques statues romaines, où les sculpteurs pouvaient rester des années sur un nez ou une oreille. Un visage trop parfait pour être humain. Ou alors qui avait été retouché, quelque peu improbable, étant donné qu'un peuple se déplaçant sur des sentiers de terre aurait eu du mal à inventer la chirurgie plastique. Ou la chirurgie tout court.

Mon regard dévia de ses yeux légèrement étirés en amande, pour se poser sur un détail inattendu.

Un détail de taille.

Des oreilles pointues.

J'avais atterri chez des Elfes. Des Elfes. Des créatures mythologies venues de Scandinavie. Ou du folklore celte, j'avouerais ne pas être spécialiste du domaine.

Un seul petit problème face à cette situation.

Les Elfes n'existaient pas.

Nulle part.

Mais la logique n'expliquait pas cet être qui me regardait attentivement. Ni même un tel retard technologique digne des pires pays du tiers-monde. Pas plus qu'une réincarnation soudaine. On me rendit à mon ancien propriétaire peu de temps après, et maintenant que j'y faisais attention, je me rendis compte que lui aussi était un elfe.

Où étais-je ?

Qui étais-je ?

Qu'étais-je ?

Au moins possédais-je un appareil digestif ayant d'ores et déjà fait ses preuves, ainsi que mes cinq sens globalement fonctionnels, même si mes yeux semblaient toujours comme doués d'une volonté propre quand je ne m'y attendais pas. Avec cette considération humanoïde, je n'étais pas sûre d'aller bien loin dans mes déductions, mais il n'en était pas moins que j'aurais pu naître amphibien ou encore gastéropode. Même si ces caractéristiques s'appliquent aussi à ces familles d'animaux.

Mon cher porteur me souleva pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, avant de prononcer un mot, deux simples syllabes, exquisément roulées.

Elwing.

Je dus donc en déduire que j'étais finalement nommée.

Autant se laisser emporter par les évènements, n'étant qu'un nourrisson ou une espèce de bambin nouveau-né. On me confia à ce que je devinai être une nouvelle Elfe, aux cheveux auburn saisissants, délicatement ourlés de reflets chatoyants d'une teinte brune plus claire. Elle me berça tandis qu'elle parlait à mes ex-compagnons de route, que je n'étais pas si triste de délaisser.

* * *

De ce que je venais de remarquer, chaque Elfe avait en fait une odeur lui étant propre, mais si distinctes que la différence en devenait facile à faire et que chacune d'entre elles s'inscrivait dans la mémoire assez durablement. Ainsi, je reconnus aisément celle de l'Elfe blond, quand il vint me voir quelques jours après, sans doutes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et un tas de choses futiles pour se donner bonne conscience. Leur langue me devenait moins barbare aussi, et j'en vins à pouvoir distinguer le nom de mes Elfes personnelles. Quasiment toutes de nature féminine, ou trop efféminée pour que je remarque la moindre différence (il faut dire que les autres avaient pour coutume de se laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux reins, rendant malaisée la distinction entre les deux genres).

Je prenais finalement goût à cet univers serein, empreint de sérénité et de bonheur placide, pacifique et calme. Loin de l'excitation d'antan, sur cette planète dont les souvenirs me semblent bien moins réels que ceux que je me suis forgés en quelques mois. Je m'épanouissais. Réellement. Mes pulsions suicidaires s'étaient tues à l'approche du bonheur ambiant. J'étais comblée.

J'étais heureuse.

Le temps passa lentement. Mes muscles prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance, mon cerveau me semblait d'une logique plus cohérente, plus concentrée. Je fis mes premiers mots, si l'on peut les nommer ainsi, au bout de six ou sept mois, et me mis à marcher en même temps. Evidemment, j'étais bien plus éveillée que tout autre bambin du même âge, pour mon esprit ce genre d'actions étaient vues et revues. Et j'appris à parler en répétant ce que me disaient mes Elfes, écorchant chacun de leurs noms avec le plus grand soin sous leurs regards éberlués et ravis. Ainsi, je m'essayai à l'art de la rhétorique assez tôt, même si les quelques phrases cohérentes que je devais formuler n'étaient pas du plus bel effet. Mais je parvenais quand même à me faire comprendre. Tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal, ceci dit.

Je réussis à me lever seule peu après, et dès lors les sourires de mes Elfes se figèrent à jamais. J'avais recouvert un semblant de liberté, et comptais bien en profiter jusqu'au bout. Elles me voyaient partir en galopant dès qu'elles me lâchaient, et avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de tenter de me stopper. Ainsi, je fis connaissance avec la cuisine, la salle à manger, une infinité de couloirs et quelques chambres, heureusement vides pour mes yeux innocents. Ainsi que mon premier miroir.

A peine arrivée à la hauteur dudit miroir, la curiosité des premiers jours me mangea littéralement toute mon attention. De quoi avais-je réellement l'air ? J'avais senti mes quelques cheveux pousser en ce semblant de semestre, mais je n'avais pas plus d'informations sur mon physique que le fait d'avoir une peau quasiment translucide, assez visible sur mes bras. Avançant les yeux fermés, je calculai la distance en me modélisant le couloir mentalement, et ouvris ma vue à ma nouvelle apparence.

Petite, je m'y attendais, ainsi que le fait d'être assez ronde, signe commun à tout bambin. Coulant un regard vers ma future touffe de cheveux, la surprise me gagna en les découvrant roux, mais pas des plus discrets. Flamboyant, ce qui ne fut pas sans me rappeler notre très cher Poil-de-Carotte terrien. Un véritable orange criard promis à un avenir radieux, empli des frisouilles et des tâches de rousseur les plus clichées.

Puis je me rapprochai de la glace, et fus happée par la bizarrerie de mon propre regard.

J'avais conservé mes yeux noisette tirant sur le vert, mais l'iris s'agrémentait à présent d'une multitude de petites tâches dorées, semblables à un amalgame d'étoiles sur un ciel recouvert d'une voie lactée colorisée façon sépia. Hormis cette particularité, mon visage avait le même air banal qu'à l'époque, rond et un peu allongé, avec un nez en légère trompette. Je me revoyais presque telle que je l'étais autrefois, cheveux et yeux mis de côté. Rassurée, je m'en allai rejoindre gaiement mes pauvres nourrices elfiques, qui devaient se demander une nouvelle fois où donc avais-je pu leur fausser compagnie. Rigolant sous cape, je heurtai assez violemment la jambe de quelqu'un, choc qui me fit tomber à la renverse.

C'était l'elfe blond.

Je n'avais jamais entendu de nouvelles de lui (façon de parler, car je pouvais entendre, mais de là à comprendre...), ce qui m'étonna lorsqu'il se rappela violemment à mon bon souvenir. Après tout, je pouvais le considérer comme mon sauveur, par bien des aspects. Il s'agenouilla devant ma personne qui s'était assise, commença à me parler dans cette langue dont je ne comprenais que quelques mots inutiles, tandis que je gazouillais comme je le faisais si bien, ce qui avait toujours réussi à amadouer mes chères Elfes.

Ce que je ne compris pas, c'est l'agitation qui les troubla lorsque nous entrâmes dans mes quartiers. "Cunn Legolas !", qu'elles répétaient en rangeant tout ce qui était un tant soit peu de travers avant de s'étendre dans une longue révérence. De mes pauvres notions d'elfiques, il me sembla que "Cunn" signifiait à peu près "Prince", ou "Roi". Et si j'avais réellement raison, ce qui serait une première depuis quelques mois, alors j'étais en ce moment-même dans les bras d'un elfe princier.

Que d'honneurs pour une pauvre personne telle que moi.

Ce qui était assez hilarant était principalement le respect qu'elles avaient pour mon porteur. Il me déposa sur le gros tapis marquant le début de mon coin personnel, et je pus continuer de gambader à ma guise, toujours heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé des jambes, même si ça faisait quelques semaines que je n'étais plus amorphe.

Il faut dire que passer de longs mois alitée, avec pour seules occupations manger et dormir, était tout sauf épanouissant. Quelque fois passaient une ou deux nourrices, pour vérifier que je respirais toujours, comme si je pouvais mourir sans réelle cause, comme par magie. Le plus intéressant arriva lorsqu'elles prirent enfin conscience que j'étais une personne vivante et pensante, du moins la plupart du temps. A ce moment-là, on me parla, me promena, me dorlota. Ça aurait été une erreur que de prétendre que ça ne me plut pas, mais, même si de base je n'étais pas friande de câlins, après un long moment de solitude, un peu d'attention devient un des biens les plus précieux que l'on puisse imaginer.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me lassais, cependant. Non pas que la vie chez les Elfes n'était pas reposante, bien au contraire, elle avait même réussi à calmer mes nerfs à fleur de peau lors de mon arrivée, mais je me sentais glisser dans la lente torpeur de la routine, reposante et menant à l'oubli le plus ténébreux qui soit : L'oubli de l'aventure, de l'action, mais aussi de l'aide et de l'espoir, filles de la nouveauté. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui me manquait ici, c'était bien cela.

Je me sentais inutile.

Ce n'était pas réellement ma place.

Un an, deux ans, trois ans... Je m'étais rendue compte que le système calendaire était sensiblement le même que celui qui provenait de la Terre, c'est pourquoi mon anniversaire ne me parut pas extrêmement déphasé par rapport au ressenti temporel que j'avais. A peu près à la bonne date, selon mon horloge interne. Qui n'était pas vraiment d'une fiabilité sans bornes.

Un anniversaire, deux anniversaires, trois anniversaires, donc. J'atteignis mes sept ans sans aucun soucis de santé, et avec une éducation généreusement offerte par le Roi des Elfes en personne, Thranduil. Je maniais du coup l'épée de façon assez gauche, avec un jeu de jambes plutôt balourd, et ce sans compter mon manque de réflexes effarant. L'Elfique était devenu comme une seconde langue maternelle, et j'étais alors en train d'étudier le Commun. Mais un malaise de plus en plus profond germait en moi.

Je sentais que la fin de ce moment était proche.

Je commençais à faire des rêves étranges, dont je ne me rappelais rien le lendemain matin, et dont rien ne subsistait, mis à part un sentiment étrange, qui m'oppressait. Je n'en parlais à personne, peut-être était-ce normal avec les journées harassantes que l'on m'imposait, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était anodin.

Un certain jour, une certaine nuit, me parvint une image de mon subconscient déboussolé.

Une seule image, sans réel sens, sans véritable intérêt.

Une sorte de gros Œil incandescent.

Ridicule.

* * *

J'étais partie pour poster ce chapitre bien plus tard, mais je me suis sentie tellement inspirée pour la fin (non, je refuse de dire que je voulais surtout passer à la suite !) qu'au final je vous le donne bien avant l'échéance fixée. De plus, la seconde partie, que j'ai rédigée d'une traite, n'a pas encore été relue... Si vous trouvez la moindre faute d'orthographe, ou une erreur d'organisation du texte, voir un anachronisme, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite _Review, _et je vous aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !


End file.
